Harvest Adventure
by animegirl1197
Summary: The main character is Katherine also known as Kat . In the first chapter someone with buns in her hair and a braid on the side ...who does that sound like XD ... tells Katherine shes not who she thinks she is but then... who is Katherine? read this epic story!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**6:00 a.m sharp**

By: animegirl1197

The clock strikes 6:00 a.m in the city where I live.

"Hey its _that _time".

I slowly open my eyes from a deep sleep. There was a shadow standing beside me. It was a woman with buns in her hair and a long braid on the side. Though I could not she her face she seemed to be very young and ... familiar. Then she spoke.

"Who are you?"

"Huh?"

"Do you know who you are"

"What?"

What is she talking about? I know who I am.

"I'm...I'm" why am I hesitating. Just then she started to fade way.

"Wait! Do... do you know who I am?"

"Yes and so do you."

Then out of the blew I'm hit with a massive headache. I clutch my head in agony.

"Remember...remember who you are"

With a flash of light she was gone. I open my eyes and everything is as it was. My headache was gone to. I look at the clock above my bed. 6:01. I rub my eyes. Then look at my calendar with "march 1" circled on it.

"ahhhhhhhhhh! I'm supposed to help with the spring festival!"

My name is Katherine. Most people call me Kat. I'm 15 and 5 feet with average looks. I have the long blonde and hair blue eyed combo and love the color blue. My best friends are Nikki and Jessica (also called Jess) I've known then since middle school. Nikki has dirty blonde hair with brown eyes while Jessica has curly red hair with green eyes. Lucky for Jessica she's taller then most of the boys so she never get bullied for her hair. As I rush down to the festival I meet up with Nikki as she waits for me by the entrance.

"Is Jess here yet" I try to catch my breath.

"Ya she's waiting by her booth with her dad.

Jessica's dad owns a bakery down town called "Jessie's Cafe" named after Jessica of course. They work together on new recipes all the time and perfecting there cooking techniques. We spot them as there setting up their tables.

"Can we help" Nikki asks as I nod my head.

"Sure" Jessica's dad points to the back of the booth.

"There are more tables in the back. Katherine would you mind getting few for us" I nod my head and walk to the back. As I pick up the first table I hear a purr up in the tree above. I look up to see a white kitten staring at me from the tree. I put the table beside the tree and try to reach for the kitten. As I stand on the tips of my toes I manage to grab the kitten and hold it in my arms.

" There, your save now" I whisper. Then I hear snap. One of the table legs had broken off. I start to fall backwards. I keep the Kitten safe in my arms as I brace for in packed. When I open my eyes to see what happened I immediately look at the kitten to make sure it's all right. It's purring in my arms and licks my hand.

"Hey are you ok?"

I look up to see a boy with light brown hair and a purple cap as well as a purple vest. I hurry to my feet and face him.

"Thank you very much for saving me I'm fine now"

"That's good. my name's Cam. Nice to meet you" he holds his hand out to me. I shake his hand.

"My name's Katherine. Thanks again for helping me"

"It's ok... how's the cat?"

"Oh is he yours?"

He looks at the ground so I can't see his face.

"Well I look after him but I'm not allowed to have cats at home"

"Oh" there's a silent pause. I hold the cat out to him and he puts it into his arms. The cat licks his face. Cam then looks up and smiles at the cat with loving affection. Then I hear Jessie's voice coming from behind me.

"Hey why did you take so long? We need more chairs because the fair is about to start," she says impatiently.

"It's along story"

I turn around to say good bye to Cam... but there was no one there.

"Hey Kat quit daydreaming and help me with this table"

I turn to see the table had all legs in tacked.

"Come on" Jess called

"Coming" I reply, look back where Cam was standing, and catch up to jess. We walk back to the booth and finish setting up. While I wonder, What's going on?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Where's my big brother?

By: animegirl1197

After were done setting up, the festival begins. Jess wants to stay with her dad to help out with the "Jessie's Cafe" Booth. Nikki and I start the fun with are favorite... the Petting Zoo! Yes, the petting zoo might be considered for "little kids" but we love it nonetheless. As we walk to the petting zoo I hear crying from behind the barn. While Nikki is busy with the sheep, I go and check it out. When I look behind the barn, I see a little girl crotched over, crying. She has orangey blonde hair held in pigtails with two bright red ribbons. She looks up with her bright green eyes.

"Where's my big brother?"

I ask her about her brother.

"Where did you last see him" I ask while trying to console her.

" Well he was here tending to the sheep, and now I cant find him" she sobs.

"I'll help you" I reply "my names Katherine, what's yours?"

She looks at me and dries her tears.

"My name is Cheryl, and my brother's name is Ash"

Just then she looks up in delight. She stands up and hugs someone behind me. I turn around to see Cheryl hugging a boy with the same color hair and eyes as her. He had a red cap and red overalls.

"Ash!" she cries. "I was so scared."

Then she turns to me.

"Thing girl helped me" she smiles.

"Thank you very much for helping my little sister" Ash shook my hand.

"Your welcome, my names Katherine but you can call me Kat." there was a pause.

"So you really don't remember them" That voice the one from my dream.

"I am the harvest goddess, I'm here to help you become who you once were."

Who I once was?

"I don't understand, what do you mean?"

"Do you remember Bluebell or Konohana?" she asked "Do you remember what I asked of you?" I closed my eyes... then I saw it. It was only for a split second but I saw it... who I really am. I open my eyes and shout. "My name Is Katherine. I was asked by you, the Harvest Goddess, to help the two towns, Bluebell and Konohana, become friends once again and clear the tunnel connecting the towns." "That is correct, now where do you live?" I pause... I live...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hi animegirl1197 speaking,

I'm going to let YOU choose where you live. From here on out all the EVEN Chapters will be about Bluebell and the ODD will be about Konohana. Go to chapter 3 for Konohana or skip to chapter 4 for Bluebell. In some chapters you are given the choice to move to the other town. I'll tell when and witch chapter to go to in order to do so. Oh and you will pick who you will be with *wink*. This story and how it ends all depends on you. PM me on your thoughts and ideas.

Hope this story will be to your liking :)


	3. Konohana 1

Konohana

Chapter 1

"I live in Konohana" I reply.

...

"You remember"

Just then everything around me seemed to disappear. Then I open my eyes only to see Ina starting at me from my bedside. I look around and sit up.

"I'm back"

Ina looks at me, she seems really confused.

"Where did you go Katherine?"

I just stare at her, just then I hear a voice... it's the harvest goddess!

"You didn't o anywhere you were stuck in a dream for a week! Everyone has been taking turns watching over you while you were sleeping.

"A week!" I shout out loud.

"Who are you talking to?" Ina asked.

What she can't hear her? Just then Ina walked out side and yells "Hey everyone Katherine woke up!" all at once everyone form Konohana and Bluebell came rushing in. They crowded around me asking so many things at once.

"Hey how are you felling"

"You were knocked out for a whole week"

"What happened to you"

Everyone was shouting over each other trying to ask their questions. Then Ina shouted

"QUIET!"

Everyone shut up and backed away.

"I'm very sorry for worrying everyone, but I'm fine, really"

Cheryl started to cry

"I was so worried, all the adults said I couldn't see you, I thought you were gone I was so scared" (sob) (sob) I get up and walk over to her and wipe her tears.

"Thanks for worrying about me, I'm fine now so don't cry, smile" I smile at her and she smiles back and hugs me. Then I ask

"By the way, just what happened to me?" everyone looked at each other. Ina speaks up "that's what we wanted to know" she replied "I was walking in the rain and saw you by the water fall, I called to you but you didn't answer so I rushed to you and luckily you were still breathing but had a high fever, Cam then saw us from the bridge and carried you on his back to the doctors where you slept for..." she paused and looked at me.

"Do you still have a fever you look really red" (in truth I was blushing from knowing the fact Cam carried me to the doctors)

"Oh I'm fine, So you don't know how I ended up there by the water fall" Ina shakes her head " we thought when you woke up you would know but..."

"Oh" It's strange no one knows what happened, including myself.

"Well you should rest for now" she turns to Cam "Cam will you watch her for now?"

I look at Cam then turn my head so he doesn't see me blush. "Ok I'll watch her"

I lie back down and try to calm down. After everyone leaves Cam closes the door and turns to me. He grabs a chair and sits by me

"So you remember me?"

I turn to him "Of course I remember you" I stare at him then blush and look away.

"Hey are you ok, you look hot"

("You look hot" keep echoing in my mind, even though I know he didn't mean it like that) I blush bright red like a tomato. He puts his hand on my forehead. My heart is about to explode!

"Hey I think you have a fever, I'll go get some ice" Then with out thinking (grab) I grab his shirt... when I realize what I did I let go and turn away.

"I'm sorry I...I didn't want to trouble you, I'm ok, really"

Cam sits back on the chair.

"I'm sorry, I'll stay here ok?" I nod my head. I start to drift off and close my eyes. When I open my eyes my lips have a strange feeling. All most as if... kiss?! I turn to Cam and find him sleeping on the chair (Ya as if... I probably just bit my lip in my sleep.) I fall back asleep and wish I knew what was going on.


	4. Bluebell 1

Bluebell

Chapter 1

"I live in Bluebell" I reply.

...

"You remember"

Just then everything around me seemed to disappear. Then I open my eyes only to see Rutger starting at me from my bedside. I look around and sit up.

"I'm back"

Rutger looks at me, she seems really confused.

"Where did you go Katherine?"

I just stare at him, just then I hear a voice... it's the harvest goddess!

"You didn't o anywhere you were stuck in a dream for a week! Everyone has been taking turns watching over you while you were sleeping.

"A week!" I shout out loud.

"Who are you talking to?" Ina asked.

What he can't hear her? Just then Rutger walked out side and yells "Hey everyone Katherine woke up!" all at once everyone form Konohana and Bluebell came rushing in. They crowded around me asking so many things at once.

"Hey how are you felling"

"You were knocked out for a whole week"

"What happened to you"

Everyone was shouting over each other trying to ask their questions. Then Rutger shouted

"QUIET!"

Everyone shut up and backed away.

"I'm very sorry for worrying everyone, but I'm fine, really"

Cheryl started to cry

"I was so worried, all the adults said I couldn't see you, I thought you were gone I was so scared" (sob) (sob) I get up and walk over to her and wipe her tears.

"Thanks for worrying about me, I'm fine now so don't cry, smile" I smile at her and she smiles back and hugs me. Then I ask

"By the way, just what happened to me?" everyone looked at each other. Rutger speaks up "that's what we wanted to know" she replied "I was walking in the rain and saw you by the water fall, I called to you but you didn't answer so I rushed to you and luckily you were still breathing but had a high fever, Cam then saw us from the bridge and carried you on his back to the doctors where you slept for..." he paused and looked at me.

"Do you still have a fever you look really red" (in truth I was blushing from knowing the fact Cam carried me to the doctors)

"Oh I'm fine, So you don't know how I ended up there by the water fall" Rutger shakes his head " we thought when you woke up you would know but..."

"Oh" It's strange no one knows what happened, including myself.

"Well you should rest for now" he turns to Cam "Cam will you watch her for now?"

I look at Cam then turn my head so he doesn't see me blush. "Ok I'll watch her"

I lie back down and try to calm down. After everyone leaves Cam closes the door and turns to me. He grabs a chair and sits by me

"So you remember me?"

I turn to him "Of course I remember you" I stare at him then blush and look away.

"Hey are you ok, you look hot"

("You look hot" keep echoing in my mind, even though I know he didn't mean it like that) I blush bright red like a tomato. He puts his hand on my forehead. My heart is about to explode!

"Hey I think you have a fever, I'll go get some ice" Then with out thinking (grab) I grab his shirt... when I realize what I did I let go and turn away.

"I'm sorry I...I didn't want to trouble you, I'm ok, really"

Cam sits back on the chair.

"I'm sorry, I'll stay here ok?" I nod my head. I start to drift off and close my eyes. When I open my eyes my lips have a strange feeling. All most as if... kiss?! I turn to Cam and find him sleeping on the chair (Ya as if... I probably just bit my lip in my sleep.) I fall back asleep and wish I knew what was going on.


End file.
